The new guy
by william
Summary: what happens when a new guy comes into the Charmed Universe? We'll find out!


My name is Daniel Davis. I'm 33 years old and had been an inspector in the Saint Louis Missouri police department for the past five years. In August of 2003 I moved with my family to San Francisco, California and got a job at the police department there. Everything was fine until I met three sisters who changed my way of thinking forever. The following account is our first meeting and our first case together.  
  
(Friday, August 29, 2003)  
  
It was shortly before 6:00 in the evening when I got the call from one of the superior officers--a man by the name of Darryl Morris. He asked me to come to 1329 Prescott Street because he was handing over his most important cases to me. Needless to say, I was frazzled by the news and wondered if he was making the proper choice, but he assured me he felt the decision was right. I arrived as quick as I could and there he was…waiting for me in front of the house.  
  
Yeah, it was a nice house from the outside. It was quite quaint in its appearance, with flowers adorning the trellis around the front door and a honest-to-goodness weather vane on the roof. I haven't seen one of those in…well, ever! However no amount of flowery decoration could hide the stern look on the face of lieutenant Morris as I approached the door. In fact he walked toward me as I walked toward him and we met halfway between the street and the door.   
  
With a serious look on his face he offered me the first taste of what I would encounter when I walked through the door "Listen, Davis, these girls you're going to meet are extremely important. If you screw around with them, you'll find yourself in deep trouble" I felt as if that was a threat and asked him if he was the one I should be worried about. His reply was sarcastic in its tone "Me, no…I can only demote you. These girls can do much worse than that"   
  
I haven't even met them yet, and they sound as if they're some kind of goddesses needing to be worshiped on a daily basis. Darryl grinned, looked at me and cryptically answered, "Goddesses? Been there, done that" It was then that he rang the doorbell and the excitement really began. Okay, truth be told, I assumed that they were very close to Darryl and he cared about them a lot, but the person that answered the door was beyond what I had in mind.  
  
She was very short in stature with deep green eyes and…pointy ears. I glanced at her quickly then checked Darryl's response and he did not seem to be too freaked out by what was in front of us. She smiled, then yelled out in a voice that seemed way too loud for her tiny body, "The new guy is here with Darryl" I could do nothing but grin and chuckle nervously. What have I gotten myself into?  
  
==================================================================================================================  
  
Okay, I'll admit I'm not too comfortable being around tiny people with pointy ears. You just don't see many of those kinds of folks running around very much, so forgive me if it takes a while to get my mind around what I've just seen. One thing I could guarantee is that if she attacked I could certainly take her down in a hurry--so that was not a problem. I just hoped I wouldn't get poked in the eye with one of her ears (how odd does that sound?). In any event I soon felt a bit more relaxed, but I still was waiting to meet these special girls! It was then that they came into the main room one by one.  
  
The first to arrive was the eldest sister, Piper Halliwell. Her younger sister Phoebe was right behind her. This accounted for two of them, but I was told there were three--not to mention being what Darryl called "special" in nature. Certainly Piper and Phoebe looked normal in every way. Maybe it was the third one that was special or maybe it was just a big hoax and this was all a prank to play on the new guy in town…I had no clue until the third one made her presence known in a very unusual way.   
  
While I was checking out the inside of the house (which was much more impressive than the outside) the sister known as Paige decided to come downstairs without using the steps. I thought the pointy-eared lady was strange until the sound of orbs filled the room and Paige showed up (that's special alright). Right about now, I had ten eyes staring at me waiting for some kind of reaction. I didn't say anything or do anything for what seemed like eons, so in order to break the silence, Darryl came over to me and whispered, "Are you okay with this?" and to be honest, I wasn't sure.  
  
I mean how does one respond or react to such a thing? Did he expect me to say something like "Yeah, I had that kind of thing in Saint Louis" I didn't know who or what they were, but I somehow felt like I was in the safest place in the world within that house. The irony was that Piper and Phoebe knew I would be arriving, but Paige did not--so when she came in by way of orbs, it was as much of a shock for her to see me as it was for me to see her. Darryl got up from his chair and began to walk out but before he left, he turned to the girls and said, "Take it easy on him for a while" and left me there. I could only hope this was not like leaving the sheep alone with wolves! Fortunately, that was not the case.  
  
Within the course of the next few hours, they gave me all the information I needed to know. This does not mean I was not still freaked out by the happenings, but it seemed to digest much easier. It appears as though the feeling I had about the house was right, since they told me the story of their family and their past and by the end of the night, I felt much more at ease. Of course their only request was that I not tell anyone apart from my family--and they didn't even want me to do that. I assured them that only my wife and our daughter will know of their secret (the trick was how to keep them from blurting it out).  
  
Although it in no way concerns the flow of this case, it should be noted--if only for accuracy--that my wife is the reason we moved here to begin with. My wife Carrie, took the job of a local news reporter, and our six-year old daughter, Caitlin is just as inquisitive as her parents! As luck would have it, Caitlin takes after her mom more than her dad. I can give you an absolute guarantee that that's a good thing! They both have red hair with deep blue eyes--and me…I have blue eyes and that's about it.   
  
Piper smiled at me and said, "Even though they're beautiful, I think the less they know about us, the better they are in the long run--especially Caitlin" and I totally agreed with that point. The question still remained as to the true purpose of what I needed to be there for "If we are dealing with the supernatural, I don't think that's my realm. What could I do to help?" They told me that in their life, they have dealt with plenty of mortals who felt they were inadequate to some degree and in every instance, those mortals were wrong. Well, there's always a first time for everything.  
  
My first sample of the paranormal method was to glance at the huge book they brought from the attic "This is the book we use to fight demonic attacks" was the answer Phoebe gave when I asked her the reason for the book. I could only assume they threw the book at the demon because this was one mean-looking huge book. It could possibly break your toes if you dropped it on your foot--but thankfully, they have been clear of book related injuries for six years. Even though I was not in any hurry to look inside it, Paige thought it would be funny if she threw it at me and see what I would do. Obviously, I caught it and then got workman's compensation for a hernia (just kidding) the three girls looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ya see Dan, evil is not able to touch the book. We just wanted to see if anything would happen to you in a bad way--since it didn't, that means you're good" well, that was good, but I hate to be a traveling salesman at this house--that's quite a test for goodness they have there!  
  
I thought it was a no win situation. You either get a hernia or get electrocuted into oblivion--not a choice I would want at any point in my life. I sat down on a chair and calmly asked "Can we get this thing started please…before my six-year old becomes a grandmother?" Piper and Phoebe began their account of what had happened the day before and wanted to know if I could be of assistance. In my own little way I felt like I was helping the greater good, so I said "Sure. What can I do for you three…witches?" Piper told me to go back home and she'll give me the complete story of the demonic burdens later that day…so I did.   
  
Saturday, August 30, 2003  
  
(The Davis family home)  
  
It's just before 8:00 in the morning and my wife is staring at me in shock. She slaps me on the shoulder saying, "Witches? You know…witches?" Okay, maybe this wasn't the smartest thing to say to a television reporter, and perhaps I could have phrased it a bit less blatant with the term "witch" not being so prevalent. Yeah, blame it on me!  
  
I had thought of letting our daughter know of this, but if a lady in her early 30's had difficulty with it, a six-year old would certainly not know how to take it. So for now I'll leave Kate out of this altogether. I was still trying to loosen up Carrie when the phone rang, so I went to get it and found it was Piper wanting me to show up at their house for the meeting. Yippie! I'm about to experience my first feel for the real supernatural and I could hardly wait.   
  
Less than 30 minutes later, my car was parked in front of the Halliwell home and I was still trying to convince my wife (she was also my passenger) not to think much of this news. I wasn't even sure if bringing her along was such a smart thing to do, but if there's one thing Carrie is, it's adamant about her requests. She would not just stay at home and wanted to come along as well (we had our daughter stay with our next-door neighbor).  
  
On the way up to the house from the car, Carrie seemed to go from disbelief to exciement "So, do they have any creepy powers or are they just going to give me a bowl of eye-of-newt soup. Are they hooked-nosed hags with broomsticks for transportation. C'mon I want the dirt" I granted her request by bending over and picking up a handful of dirt from the yard "There's your dirt" Hmm, she didn't find that funny. However the comment about the powers did raise my interests--all the time discussing their history last night and not once did they mention anything about powers of any kind. We finally got to the door and I knocked while my wife rang the doorbell--at the same time…  
  
I have only known this family for less than two days but have come to expect the unexpected. There's no telling who or what will answer the door, so when a man answered, I was honestly surprised "What do you call that?" Carrie asked, "Is that one of your witches in a different form?" the man snickered at my wife's comments then asked us to come in. Any hint of mockery Carrie had dissolved away when she saw the inside of the house--this was impressive to her! The man then told me to wait for Piper, but I wanted to know who this guy was "Oh, my name is Sam Wilder. I'm Paige's father" I looked rather confused at the last remark "I thought all of the girls were named Halliwell" Sam alerted me to the fact that his last name is Wilder, while Paige's legal last name is Matthews but she is a Halliwell in spite of everything. Give me a minute for me to at least TRY and comprehend that--oh, forget it!  
  
Well I didn't get Piper but I got Phoebe instead. Apparently Piper was with her son upstairs in her bedroom. Before Phoebe began her little dissertation on the demon I would be encountering, I quickly brought up the deal with the powers, "So do you have powers or not?" her face seemed to wrench in disgust at the sound of that question and was just about to answer when Piper came from her room with the response "Pheebs is a bit touchy on the whole 'powers' issue" with that said, Phoebe's response was "Yeah, and Piper is a bit touchy on guys named Dan--isn't that right, Piper?" Now it was my face that looked confused, but I knew when to leave things alone. We soon would begin our demonic discussion.  
  
Five years of battling criminals and I never thought it would come down to me finding not one, but two demons running loose in the city. Not to mention a city a barely know at all! I would much more comfortable searching for demons on or around the "Gateway Arch" but you take what you can get. Phoebe placed their huge book in front of me, and then proceeded to ramble on about the first demon.   
  
She looked in my eyes, apparently waiting for some sort of fear sign, but I was ready for what she had to offer, "Okay, Dan here's what we have for you. The first demon is named Hasan and she is the demon of extinction. She is able to wipe out your entire family line going back to…Adam and Eve. Since she is the most deadly of the two, well take her and leave you to tackle the demon known as Blaza"  
  
I smiled at that one, "Yee-haw I get to tackle Blaza…" then I paused for a second. "What exactly does Blaza do anyway?" Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and tried to find some sort of way to explain it to me. They didn't look too concerned, but I knew there was something about this demon that didn't seem right. Pretty much annoyed by the lack of info and discussion, Sam blurted out the M.O. of this demon "Blaza is known as a Fat-ass demon. Completely harmless to mortals, but deadly to witches…if any witch comes in contact with this demon, the witch will begin to gain weight at a rapid rate and explode within a week. Are you satisfied with that?"   
  
I think it's safe to say that right about now my face looks like a deer staring into headlights "I'm supposed to vanquish a demon known as a fat-ass demon?" Piper stood across the room and corrected me, "Kill…not vanquish. There's a difference" okay, I'm sure there is a difference but it's one that I rather not be part of. Phoebe looked and said, "Look, all you have to do is kill him without him getting in contact with any of us" then she walked over to the door, grabbed her purse and headed out the door presumably for work.  
  
No, my face has not changed appearance. It still looked as confused as ever. I stood up from my seat then walked into the kitchen where Piper was at-- hoping to get some info on their powers, "Okay, Piper, spill the beans. Do you have powers or not? And if you do, what are they?" At this point I hear a loud yell coming from the upper floor "Piper, get up here quick" so she runs up and there's my wife trying to get into the attic with some guy blocking her way. 


End file.
